Story
by Demon Angel Magican
Summary: What happens when your world is turned upside down and you are having a race against time to save your family and when you have to chose where to live: your original boring non action home or the place in whom you can make a great difference,Lorena now Harmony will find out. This is my first story,so sorry if characters are ooc.Harmony is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_27 October 2013_

„_A family of four disapeard two days ago without warning or telling anyone._

_The family: a middle aged woman with black hair, a male with dark brown hair , a girl 13 years old also with brown hair and a 1 year old baby boy with light brown hair ;disapeard on October 25 2013 around 7 AM .Police oficers say that nothing was taken from the house besides a backpack, a flashlight and a oficers ask the public to report any and all sightings of said family and..."_

_27 November 2013_

„ _After a little more than a month after their disapearance three of four family members have returned. Family and frends are very happy and sad due to the death of the first child,a 13 year old girl. The parents refuse to tell anything and are curently mourning the loss of their first child..."_

The events that you just read about hapend six years are about seven years old and don´t remember anything about me,besides maybe some stories from mum and dad. I want to tell you how and why those events hapend the way they did.


	2. Chapter 2

What in the world?

My alarm clock is driving me crazy! The damn thing won´t stop ringing,it´s just 7:25 in the morning.

...

...

!

FUCK!

„MOM! Why didn´t you wake me up one hour erlier, now I´ll be late for school."

I was stumbling around my room like a drunk person,trying to find all my books and clothes for school. Silently cursing myself for staying awake late I finaly manadged to pack and get dressed,now to brush my hair and teeth.

„DAD! Could you please just once drive me to school I don´t want to get detention for being late"

There was no reply

What...WHAT!

With the lack of reply I finaly noticed how abnormaly silent my house was,wich when you have a one year old brother is hard to achieve.

Running downstairs I franticly looked around to see if my parents or brother were in the a idea poped into my mind

-Maybe just maybe thay went on a walk and left a note outside.-

Sprinting outside I cought a glimpse of something in my getting suspicous i snuck around the house and looked into the backyard.

What I saw had me thinking that maybe I need help.

Becouse the thing I saw was a ender portal,only this one was..inverted and here!

No matter how scared I was of what might pop out,curiosity got the better of me and I Inched my way towards the portal,when I got close enough I saw a slip of paper, taking it I noticed that it feels rough like someone whit little expirience made it and with further inwestigation I noticed that it feels slimy in my hand.

Turning the paper and quickly scanning what it said I nearly puked.

The paper said:

„_The people that lived in this house were taken hostage and will be killed in a month if you stupid humans don´t subject yourself to us the almighty squids we will come for all your children and if you don´t surrender we will have war._

_Your soon to be king Sqidius._

I was horrified, the squids...they...they wanted to kill my parents...so they could take control over this planet.

-I have to save them and prevent the invasion,I can´t let my home be overrun by squids-

That thought snapped me out of my trance and I quicky went into my house,dumped my school bag,picked my travelig bag in wich I stuffed the note,my phone and matches.

Sprinting outside I saw that the portal started fading, I ran into the portal without a second thought.

What I felt I hope no one has to feel ever again,the pain was unbearable it felt as thoug I was puled I could emerge on the other side something hit me in the head and I lost consuicne.

I woke up after who knows how long on the edge of a jungle with plains behind me and the sun setting in front of me. The sunset had me so captivated by it´s beauty that i didn´t notice that ther was someone behind me until I heard a twig snap and looked behind me,only to come face to tip with a gold sword adn a pair of crimson eyes glairing at me .

* * *

**Yay clifhanger**

**Be kind and rewiev**

**No characters beside the mystery girl belong to me.**

**D.A.M. out!**


End file.
